


East Coast

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: ※轻微强迫预警※人鱼生殖腔/类似双性预警





	East Coast

亚瑟在看到礁石边的人鱼时不由质疑一秒自己的酒量怎么忽然差到喝了半瓶啤酒就出现幻觉。他将手电筒别到腰后，走下嶙峋碎石俯身抱起那条雄性人鱼。湿冷滑腻的鱼鳞贴上胳膊的滋味并不好受，尤其在对方无意识地收紧鳞片以作防备，银白最末的小尖角霎时勾起之后。要不是自己皮糙肉厚，真的会顺便给这条落难的美人鱼换个尾巴颜色。亚瑟在晨雾蔼蔼中抱着童话故事中才有的神奇物种走上栈桥。  
男美人鱼。他低头看向怀中合眼蹙眉的人鱼。对方淡金色的发丝半湿，狼狈地搭在额前，苍白脸色将险山般的鼻子映衬得更加深邃。  
汤姆昨夜因些许感冒症状被儿子强硬夺去夜巡工作。经过一晚的充足睡眠，不适感已烟消云散。守塔人早起后精神奕奕地洗漱而后下楼烹制早餐等待亚瑟替班归来。  
“爸，你说应该把他放在哪儿？”  
他转身看到儿子怀中的人鱼，差点手一挥弄翻平底锅。

父子俩站在不大的卫生间里一齐盯着尾巴搭在浴缸边的人鱼。  
“我觉得应该给他找个大点儿的地方。”  
亚瑟看到人鱼更加紧皱的眉，俯身用手背去试他的额头，一片明显低于自己体温的凉意传来。  
“或许我们应该把他弄干？他看起来不太舒服。”  
汤姆咂了下嘴唇，话出口时已经换了一句。  
“可是他的尾巴……”  
亚瑟虽然这么说还是将昏迷的人鱼先生从水中捞起抱回自己房间。死马当成活马医，鱼也一样。他看遍了人鱼身前身后包括尾巴上每一处细鳞，并没有找到伤口。汤姆端着杯热牛奶走进房间。  
“喂他一点看看。”  
男人半信半疑地将人鱼扶起靠到自己身前，喂给对方温热的香醇。似乎有用，他看到对方眼皮抖动了一下。汤姆用干毛巾擦去鱼尾上的残留水渍，又给人鱼搭上一条毛毯。  
“让他好好休息会儿。”他压低声音道，并招手示意儿子随自己下楼。  
亚瑟将毛巾铺在枕头上再让人鱼躺好才轻手轻脚地走出房间。

他戳弄着盘中早餐，不知从哪问起比较好。  
“您为什么不惊讶，而且还知道怎么处理？”亚瑟接过对面递来的果酱吐司片，咬下一口后问道。  
“因为你妈妈也是。”  
汤姆停下手里动作，心里长久以来高悬的巨石轰然而落。原本打算死守一生的秘密竟如此平淡地被说出口，除了满心轻松还有点莫名的迷惘。  
亚瑟将面包扔进盘中，抹掉嘴角蓝莓酱后靠到椅背上，他不敢相信自己身上流着人鱼的血。这种童话故事中美丽又专情的生物，其中一位是自己几乎没有记忆的母亲，但也就在今早，他刚刚捡回一条银白尾巴的人鱼。  
“所以她……”他低头不敢直视父亲，“也像故事里一样化成泡沫了吗？”  
“不，她回了海底。”  
“为什么？”亚瑟刚松一口气，又马上掉进质问的深渊。  
“她不想让你觉得王位比你重要。”  
“所以你们商量好之后，就从小骗我说妈已经不在了？”  
“我承认这有所欠妥，但……”汤姆露出个苦笑，“我们谁都不能在海底陪她。”  
“她回来过吗？”亚瑟倒了一杯牛奶进微波炉，他盯着机器中的暖黄光亮，低声问道。  
“她每年都会在你生日的那一天来看你。”  
但却再也没有上过岸。

奥姆怀抱毯子坐在床上愣神时，亚瑟恰巧端着马克杯进来。两个人四目相对，气氛不太友好。男人将那杯加了足量枫糖的牛奶放到床头柜，顺带瞥一眼人鱼刚幻化而出的双腿。亚特兰娜当时是被奸人所害战败上岸，那他又是因为什么昏迷在礁石上。亚瑟想到这很难将猛烈残忍的打斗同人身鱼尾的精灵们联系起来，如果他能在今年生日抓到浮出海面的母亲，或许能得知一二。  
“谢谢你救了我。”  
人鱼的声音很好听，醇厚又清冷，仿佛冬日里擦着木屋檐角而过的朔风。  
亚瑟在床尾坐下仔细观察他与常人无异的双腿，随即抬头凝视他灰蓝色的双眼。  
“你为什么上岸？”  
“你们人类难道不是要先交换名字吗？”  
人鱼裹好裸露的躯体后端起一旁的甜牛奶小口喝着。  
“亚瑟。”  
他明显还没完全消化掉刚得知的惊天大秘密，简直是逃一般地上楼来看母亲的族人。当然也没有问父母相遇时的细枝末节，不过他现在莫名笃定当时的亚特兰娜跟眼前的人鱼肯定不是一个类型。  
“奥姆。”  
他捧着杯子，脸色恢复了点红润。

黄昏下的海港比其他时刻要温柔很多。深浅不一的蓝少了些冷静幽深多了些碎金波光点缀。汤姆站在灯塔最顶的平台眺望汪洋，静海之下有自己永远到不了的地方。依稀传来悦耳歌声时，他放下撑在栏杆上的胳膊直起身去寻觅声音来源。  
亚瑟抱着牛皮纸袋走进客厅时，奥姆刚结束上一只歌。他面朝蓝海坐在窗台上，两条腿随着曲子余韵有节奏地晃动。  
“海妖塞壬。”  
奥姆回头看向男人，身上的衣服明显大了一码。  
他清了清嗓子道：“她是女孩子。”  
“所以你什么时候去剧团面试？”  
亚瑟觉得自己有点小心眼外带莫名其妙的幼稚，因为母亲的不告而别还有维持二十多年的善意谎言竟然对眼前的奥姆有点心结——他倒不想承袭一贯的慷慨大方让深海来客混吃等死。奥姆长腿一跨翻进屋里，站到男人对面看向纸袋里的食物们。  
“放心，我不会白吃白喝的。”  
亚瑟闻言忍不住笑：“人鱼国的生活跟我想的不一样。”  
“如果真的一样，我现在不会说话并且走路脚疼。”  
奥姆下午刚看过美人鱼相关的童话书与电影，很想鼓掌赞叹人类丰富的想象力。  
“你该看看儒艮长什么样，毕竟那是科学上认定的‘美人鱼’，跟你也算亲戚。”

汤姆从灯塔下来在栈桥尽头站了片刻便走回小楼。他推门看见两人正埋头对着圆桌上的书刊讨论不休。  
“放开我的杂志。”  
亚瑟夺回自己童年最爱的刊物，奥姆正为了口中“丑东西”的照片试图撕纸玩。  
汤姆想起被亚特兰娜一口吞掉的小金鱼，这两个人一样的美且天真——或许这是人鱼们的天性也说不定。  
“先生们可以暂停一下让我确定晚餐菜单吗？”  
突然多了个儿子的既视感让他拿出了很久不用的哄孩子语气。  
“吃鳕鱼，我刚买的。”  
亚瑟将杂志放回储物箱，随便绾起头发去了厨房。奥姆不住用指尖点着盒顶，还是很想撕了儒艮的那一页。  
“你唱歌很好听，”汤姆拿出个苹果开始削皮，同时向厨房方向喊道，“亚瑟你怎么又买打蜡的？”  
“忘了，我吃了那么多也没事。”亚瑟边向锅中倒油边大声回应。  
汤姆无奈地摇摇头，继续给奥姆削苹果。人鱼嚼着微黄脆甜的果肉，吃完后又另唱了首歌。

当夜父子俩坐在木质栈桥的尽头喝酒聊天，浪花时不时跃起打湿他们的裤脚。  
奥姆睡了一觉下床站到窗前远眺到两个黑点，他有点好奇为何人类能畅饮不醉。约莫三个小时前，他恬不知耻地蹭了库瑞父子的海滩小酌，结果喝了半瓶菠萝啤就晕的人鱼只能早早离席上楼睡觉。奥姆现在神思迅捷，眼眸里都是精悍的光。他揉了揉白日里笑僵的嘴角，在四下无人时恢复到一贯的冷淡。

“在我很小的时候你总说妈去了很远的地方旅行，后来我长大了知道这不过是逝世的委婉说法，也就不再问了。现在你又告诉我她还在世，并且是人鱼们的头领。”  
亚瑟捏扁手中的易拉罐，抓了一把薯片碎渣塞进嘴。汤姆单手拿着啤酒，另只手给儿子摘掉胡须上的漏网之鱼。  
“再等不到两个月你就能见到她了。”  
汤姆想起在儿子不谙世事的几年里，自己会在他每年生日抱着他来到与亚特兰娜初遇的那片礁石。再后来怕引起亚瑟的疑问，只能牵着他在沙滩上来回漫步。守塔人知道亚特兰娜会在海浪遮掩间远望一眼自己与亚瑟，但他们却看不到她。  
“如果我可以在海底生活，是不是这么多年你们也不用骗我了？”  
“亚瑟，你的确可以在水里呼吸说话，游泳速度也比常人快，但你没有尾巴，终究不是他们的同类，”汤姆深吸一口气，“抱歉，是我们太过专断，以为这样就是最好的。”  
他摇摇头：“您没有什么好对我道歉的。或许被一早告知生死两隔会比见不到好一点。我很想她。”  
男人说完开始收拾地上的残酒与包装袋。长者扭头看向仅剩客厅夜灯的小楼，忽然有一点疑惑涌上心头。  
“奥姆他……”  
亚瑟拎着一袋垃圾，随他的视线看过去。  
“一条因为腰粗被同类讥讽一怒之下上岸的人鱼，”他说完自己都忍不住笑，“难不成是其他当权者派来杀我这个混血的？”  
“看起来不像。”  
“爸，你是不是在以貌取人？”亚瑟伸手拽起对方，“总不能因为他跟妈一样都是金发蓝眼银白鱼尾就乱加感情分吧？”  
“在冲浪店呆久了嘴都贫了，”汤姆捶了一把儿子的肩膀，“抽个时间我们去完成剩下的文身？”  
亚瑟点点头，与父亲相携离开海滩。

床上人缠着毯子睡得正熟，光裸的两条腿经月光映照后几乎白到透明。亚瑟很想把这个鸠占鹊巢的家伙整条抱起丢进沙发，但伸手时还是给对方拉直毛毯而后去了客房睡。  
奥姆听到轻微的关门声后蓦然睁开眼。他搭在床沿的左手翻转半圈掌心朝上，一串水滴在暗夜中闪着微光，臂上银鳞接连而起。

奥姆的陆上生活异常顺利。他在后来感慨自己胡编乱造的能力。虽然马瑞斯大人腰的确不细，但也没粗到会被其他人鱼排挤的地步。  
青年抱着盆开得正好的奥斯汀月季从剧团回家。他抬头眯眼看着依然灼人的夕阳，惊讶于这个海边小镇的干爽雨季。不过也好，他伸手给花朵们遮挡太阳。虽说自己不是沾一点水立马现出鱼尾，但多少会受些影响。  
提早下班的亚瑟正站在草坪上浇水。他T恤撩起一半卷在肋骨处，露出形状完美的腹肌。  
两人简短地打过招呼后便各干各的不再理睬对方。奥姆将月季放到客厅朝海的阳台上，缓缓转着花盆以找到一个最佳展示角度。他是想早点回到海底，在咸涩幽蓝中尽情舒展被绷紧太久的鳞片。但亚瑟不除，这趟实属无功而返。人鱼国即亚特兰蒂斯，历代君主都有或远或近的亲缘关系。奥姆有野心，然而仅为王族远亲的身份却成了他的逆鳞。即使族群并不沿袭继承制，但有那么多血统高贵的候选人，他总觉得心慌。如果先解决了女王的直系继承人，其他人自不在话下。毕竟他们都是知根知底的人鱼，只有亚瑟是混了陆地血的未知数。那些因打探消息而从手中流出的珍奇异宝在王座之前不值一提。奥姆回忆完一遍牢记的各条信息，又因为毫无进展开始焦虑。这些天他时常在男人看不见的地方偷偷亮出锋利的长指甲。杀掉冷情冷面的亚瑟并不会多难，但意外地，汤姆对自己很好。人鱼在斩草除根跟放弃行凶之间摇摆不定。  
他终于找到了个合适角度。奥姆直起腰欣赏一番浅黄的花瓣，而后去厨房洗碗。亚瑟走进客厅时正巧看到蹲地打扫碗盘残骸的犯罪嫌疑人。他抬起胳膊蹭掉额头上的汗，无奈地把人赶到沙发上坐好。  
也是，不能让半个艺术家纡尊降贵。男人仔细地清洁餐具，又因为身高问题弯腰太久难受，只得岔开腿站着来洗碗。  
奥姆无心看电视，只盯着伸在面前的右手。看上去是与常人无异，只有自己知道手指与掌心相比之下是光滑了不少。他不太喜欢洗洁精的触感，太像那些顽固缠在尾巴上的海藻。一条手滑的人鱼，是应该离厨房远点才能保家平安。奥姆抬头看到爱丽儿用叉子梳头的娇憨忍不住想起同样红发绿尾的湄拉。  
亚瑟将两杯果汁放到茶几上后也坐了下来。按照往常他是不会跟奥姆坐这么近的，但为了看电视的最佳角度也只能跟对方膝头相抵。  
即使隔着两层布料，人鱼也清晰感知到男人比自己高了不少的体温。他还记得幼年时亲眼目睹的一场决斗，狼藉的战场上蓝色的血四散在海水中。血是冷冷的蓝，体温当然也高不到哪里去。说来好笑，自己能在寒冷的水下畅游不休，而一旦浮上海面就会因为内外温度的失衡陷入昏迷。这大约就像冰块在水中能存活一会儿，整个捞起会融化得更快。  
亚瑟被膝盖上的轻轻戳弄引去注意力。他侧脸看着目视前方手不闲着的人鱼，攥了他的手按到自己腿上。不知道为什么自己总觉得奥姆有时在假装傻白甜，这大约也是对方住了快一个月两人仍旧不熟的原委。最初那点对亚特兰娜的小小埋怨在想开之后立马消散，他已经开始期待半个月后与母亲重逢在碧海之间。  
奥姆抽不出手只能用左手拿着果汁喝。原定计划是等亚瑟对自己卸下防备后就动手，必要时父子一起解决。他倒是不担心亚特兰娜会怀疑到自己头上，毕竟马瑞斯这一支与王族血脉相隔甚远，数十年来两个家族几乎没见过面。但现在看来没那么顺利。  
汤姆提着一桶新鲜生蚝进门时看到两个英俊各不同的成年男性正挤在一张沙发上认真看电视。他伸头瞧了一眼画面，小美人鱼在王子身畔垂眸失落地摇着头。  
亚瑟放开奥姆的手，无事发生一般接过父亲手中的晚餐食材去了厨房。人鱼揉了两下手腕上的红印，冲着守塔人指指窗台上的花，一脸的求表扬。

隔天清晨，奥姆看着屋外的瓢泼大雨开始嫌弃自己开过光的嘴。亚瑟看到他愁容满面，不由停下手中撑伞的动作。  
“你的腿遇到水会立刻变成鱼尾吗？”  
“倒也不会，我能控制住，只是有点难受。”  
奥姆想起每晚的急速冲澡，忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。人鱼族的能力与年龄息息相关，虽然自己在同龄人鱼中算佼佼者，但在天性面前什么都不值一提。即使是亚特兰娜，在回到人鱼国时也不得不现出鱼尾——只有这样，那些因抗衡天性产生的剧痛才会就此停止。水深与痛楚成正比，奥姆悠长地吐出一口气，自己应该能忍得住。  
“走吧。”  
他听到对方这么说，随后手先于脑子准确接住了丢过来的雨衣。奥姆扭头冲亚瑟丢去一对不解的眼神。  
“我送你。”  
男人耸耸肩，示意对方穿上雨衣还有鞋柜最底下一层的雨靴。

几场大雨过后，骄阳再次火热。  
雨季什么的都是假的。奥姆听完收音机里的天气预报，拿着个文件夹走出小楼。酷暑天里依旧穿着长袖衬衣的人鱼先生丝毫不觉得热。他伸手挡住直射脸颊的太阳光，踩着树下零星的阴凉慢慢走着。  
最近十多天里两人关系好了很多。亚瑟没再对奥姆刻意摆过冷脸，而奥姆除了对守塔人依旧恭敬谦和，与男人私下相处时也没了刻意营造的天真。眼看形式在朝自己预期的方向发展，人鱼却高兴不起来。除两难选择之外，同事以为亚瑟是自己伴侣的误会正像雪球般越滚越大。“要是没有奸情，一个男人怎么会公主抱另一个男人？”——这是原话，一字不差。奥姆对此很头疼，他已经解释过无数次是因为三双雨靴都被调皮的大金毛咬破，是没有办法的办法，但群众们执意不愿相信。

冲浪店隔壁新开了家冰激凌档口，海盐味的一绝。亚瑟刚从店员手中接过那只蓝白双旋的甜筒，转身看到来拿钥匙的奥姆。他将冰激凌递给对方，又开始掏零钱还有家门钥匙。  
“小心烫。”  
奥姆刚想张嘴咬掉最顶的尖角就被男人打断。他轻轻踹了一下亚瑟，低头认真吃甜筒。这个人真以为自己平常怕冷不怎么吃冰就像三岁小孩一样好骗吗？  
亚瑟拉着人坐到遮阳伞下的长凳，对方卷起的袖管下一片白皙。不像自己，男人咂咂嘴，觉得他们两个像是巧克力与牛奶。

生日前夜，亚瑟坐在上次与父亲小酌的地方缓缓喝着酒。他不清楚自己在心烦什么，能烦到半夜爬起来搜刮了冰箱里剩的酒跑到海边。激动与不安杂糅的一团压在心口，让人喘不过气。  
奥姆走上栈桥，丝毫没压抑脚步声。亚瑟听到声音回头看向他。  
“你想不想游泳？”人鱼指指夜色下的海。  
“你先。”亚瑟起身将易拉罐与玻璃瓶踢到一边，冲对方示意。  
奥姆脱下睡衣睡裤搭在栏杆纵身跃入蓝海。片刻，皎月明星下，金发蓝眸的人鱼浮出水面，脸颊手臂上银鳞零星。拥有一半海底血统的亚瑟拥有良好的夜视能力，他轻轻眯起金黄的瞳看到对方在水下不住拍打的尾巴。男人跳下码头，在咸涩海水中睁眼凝视月余未曾见过的银白鱼尾。人鱼发现自己右手食指的指甲无端锋利了一些，他攥拳握住兴奋的凶器，潜进水底与亚瑟畅游一番。  
趁对方不备或者体力消耗过多，一举拍晕放血是个不错的主意。奥姆微微扭头看向紧随自己身后的亚瑟，临门一脚时仍在杀与不杀之间摇摆。酒后略有些兴奋的亚瑟见自己一直落后不由起了歪心思意图作弊。  
他被缠抱住鱼尾时先是一愣而后立即奋力挣扎想要甩开对方。  
“别紧张。”  
人鱼的反应比预想中激烈。亚瑟虚虚圈住那条鳞片光亮的鱼尾从尾巴尖儿滑到他腰际而后环抱着对方浮上海面。看不见奥姆神情的男人有点慌，他捏着人鱼的肩膀让他转过身来。  
刚才被拂过生殖腔的人鱼对这份轻薄很是不满，更别提如今下身相贴的暧昧光景。他使了点力道推开亚瑟，锋利的指甲在男人胸膛留下道血痕。  
“嘶——”  
亚瑟看着一丝鲜红在水中扩散开来，无比庆幸这是在浅海区不会引来鲨鱼。  
“我……我不是故意的。”  
奥姆用手背压住亚瑟胸前的伤口，而后手臂横过他腋下拖着人游向岸边。湿淋淋的两个人依次爬上码头，奥姆扯过栏杆上的睡衣压住亚瑟胸前的血痕。人类的血鲜红妖冶，看起来是滚烫的。亚瑟扯过他的手在月光下细看，掌纹很少，指甲圆润，根本没有之前的尖利。趁着对方满脸歉意背过身穿裤子时，男人幽幽开口，差点把人鱼吓进海里。  
“不是说雄性人鱼可以生孩子吗，你好像……”  
奥姆闻言转身警觉地盯着他。  
亚瑟瞧见对方忽然绷紧的脸，连连摆手续道：“我前两天去看了个雕塑展，如果你有兴趣，我们明天一起去？”  
男人说完后将沾血的睡衣铺在地上准备包起那些酒瓶。  
“我来。”  
奥姆蹲下身想要接手对方的清理动作，却被钳住了下巴。亚瑟盯着他近在咫尺的眼，那里面有两汪深海，隐藏着自己不知道的情绪。  
“你到底有什么目的？”他听到亚瑟这么问。  
电光火石间，男人速度极快地压住想要逃走的人鱼。亚瑟骑跨在奥姆腿间，将他手腕分别按在脸颊两侧。  
“爪子真尖。”男人这么评价对方骤然而出的尖长指甲。  
奥姆被压了个结结实实，他拧着眉狂乱地扭腰摆腿想要摆脱桎梏。如果在海里，这家伙早就被自己一尾巴拍晕过去了。杀伐犹豫不决真是误事。  
亚瑟被毫无章法的顶弄逐渐勾起了欲望，他抬头看了看近在眼前的汪洋，将奥姆从地上扯起来反剪住胳膊从后抱住人一同跃入海中。  
被缠住尾巴的人鱼燥得很，奥姆不停大幅度摆动鱼尾想把牢牢扒着自己的男人甩开。亚瑟在险些被横扫出去后单手环住对方腰际，在奥姆脐下三寸之处用指尖来回轻抚。一声锵鸣在满耳的咕叽水声中破开一条路。亚瑟捞着人浮上海面，月光依旧皎洁，而繁星坠落。  
奥姆很想趁对方松懈时甩起尾巴来个致命一击，但生殖腔被抠挖的滋味酸麻激爽，他很不想承认自己已经软了腰根本使不上力气。  
“放开，我们一笔勾销。”原本好言好语的商量变成了咬牙切齿的威胁。  
“晚了，”亚瑟掐着他腰侧绕到人鱼身前，准备提前拆生日礼物，“你总不会狠到谋杀亲夫对不对？”  
那根火烫的物什贴上生殖腔外的软肉时，奥姆抓紧最后一点清醒跟力气想要游开，拉扯冲撞之间，他竟然把自己送上了刑场。  
“你敢让我怀孕我杀了你！”  
他凶巴巴地将手掌按到亚瑟心口，而后绝望地发现指甲们已经自动自发地收好。  
“你这么容易怀上小鱼？”  
亚瑟低头看着比主人诚实多了的指甲，将奥姆的手搭到自己肩膀，继续将硬挺的性器撞进湿软温凉的穴口。  
“我有点好奇你的屌在哪里。”  
整根操了进去的男人不急于冲撞，他盯着奥姆不停喘息微张的唇，闲适地说着淫词浪语。  
强占洞口的恶霸仍不满足，又开始乱摸。人鱼掐紧亚瑟的肩膀警告对方停止在生殖腔附近东摸西抓的流氓行为。  
“找不到。”  
男人像是寻宝一无所获的失望孩童，退而求其次地开始操弄下身穴口已经被撑圆的人鱼。奥姆随着亚瑟不停歇的顶弄在海面激出汹涌的浪，他咬紧下唇半声呻吟也不让对方听到。  
“你这表情，搞得我像个强奸犯。”  
亚瑟稍微拔出了一点，跟奥姆鼻尖相抵，分享着彼此潮湿的呼吸。  
“你本来就是……呃——”  
他竟然趁着自己分神说话的工夫使坏地一口气插到最里。奥姆羞愤地想要咬住唇不让亚瑟听到他想听的，却被男人一早伸了两指压在舌上。  
人鱼两颗锋利的尖齿扎进肉里有些痛。亚瑟听着对方呜咽一般的叫床声，倒也没觉得多难捱。奥姆尝到点温热的腥甜味后安静了很多，他凝视亚瑟绷紧的下颌微皱的眉峰，鬼使神差地伸手摸向蛮狠插在生殖腔里的火烫一根。被微凉手指搓揉囊袋的滋味有点上瘾。亚瑟索性拔出了一点，由着人鱼摆弄。奥姆含着男人被自己咬出血的两根手指不停吮吸。亚瑟抽出来时他还恋恋不舍地咬着不放。男人看着手指上的两个血洞，而后托起奥姆的下巴轻轻接了个吻。  
“我的小美人鱼怎么像个吸血鬼？”  
奥姆推开人向岸边游去，他狼狈地爬上沙滩不停喘着气。自己倒是想趁此回到亚特兰蒂斯，但……奥姆闻到身上无端而起的一股甜香，在心中将亚瑟骂了一万次。在“被其他同性上”跟“跟与亚瑟做完”之间，他选择后者。  
亚瑟紧随着上岸，他跪在沙滩上拉高奥姆的腰准备继续。人鱼半张脸被按在湿冷的沙滩上，身后小口被根粗长的阴茎一点点占满。亚瑟俯身抱住他的背伸舌轻轻舔着蝴蝶骨的位置。奥姆忍不住去揉自己抵在小腹上的硬挺性器，摸到一手的湿黏。亚瑟拔出阴茎而后抱着人在沙滩上滚了半圈，奥姆坐在他腰腹上不明所以。他抬起人鱼的臀大力拍了两下，而后将胀痛的兄弟再次埋进翻出一点嫩肉的穴口。奥姆跪在湿软的白沙上使不出力气，只能随着对方动作将马鞭一样的玩意儿越吞越深。亚瑟抓着对方尺寸不小的阴茎细致地做着手活儿又忍不住开始想鱼尾上的这一根到底在哪儿藏着。  
喉咙被抵上锋利的指甲时，亚瑟才从满脑子的黄暴想法里回过神。他看着双颊潮红还试图摆臭脸的奥姆，强忍笑意也绷出点正经神色。  
“我要杀了你。”  
话虽如此，但指甲尖儿一点儿都没朝自己脖子靠。亚瑟使力向上一顶，虚张声势的某人直接被逼出了高潮。  
“你用这玩意儿呛死我都好过把我开膛放血。”  
亚瑟舔掉溅上嘴边的暧昧液体，又把满手的精液抹到奥姆小腹。人鱼睁圆眼睛难以置信对方满不在乎地吃下自己泄出来的东西。他从亚瑟身上爬下来，还没等站起来又被按在地上操了进去。数十下的纵情鞭笞后，一股接一股的热液灌进身体，奥姆被烫得又怕又爽，亚瑟粗喘着气直到再也射不出东西才抱着人侧躺在沙滩上。人鱼闭着眼任凭对方亲吻抚摸，懒得开口跟强奸犯软语温存。  
“那个洞，真的能让你怀孕？”  
亚瑟摸着他平坦的小腹跟胸前，忍不住掐一把人鱼挺立的乳尖。  
奥姆气急了在男人胳膊抓出道道红痕：“废话。”

“你放下我——”  
他又踹又咬试图脱离亚瑟的怀抱，更在海水中强硬地压制尾巴的显现。男人见他紧皱的眉头赶紧抱着人上岸。  
当了回强奸犯就够不要脸的，强硬留种这事自己狠不下心做。亚瑟知道人鱼又亮出那两颗尖牙在自己胸前磨牙了，他向上颠了颠不轻的份量，示意对方老实点。

“在一开始你是不是真的想杀了我？”他在高床软枕间睡意朦胧时听到男人这么问道。  
“算了，”亚瑟也不是太想问出答案，他轻轻吻在人鱼额头，“晚安。”

汤姆从周末的集市上买回许多食材，他远远看见早起浇花的亚瑟，赶紧上前让儿子关小点水龙头。  
“暴雨都没你浇水的劲儿大。”  
“来来来，你来。”  
亚瑟接过父亲怀里的牛皮纸袋转身回了客厅。汤姆拿着水管一直回头来确认自己是不是真的看到了儿子肩头的暧昧红痕。  
他拿着串洗净的葡萄上楼叫奥姆起床，房间里空无一人。毯子枕头依旧柔软，却失了温度。

亚特兰娜浮上海面时已是黄昏。她在离海岸很远的海域游了一圈又一圈也没看到亚瑟的身影。一丝恐慌逐渐扩大之后仿佛在心里炸开了烟花，向来临危不乱的女王潜进水底准备上岸去看一看丈夫与儿子。她拖着湿漉漉的金发从水中抬起头，看到亚瑟站在那块熟悉的礁石上。亚瑟压着满心要说的话，入水牵着母亲的手游到深海。

“我现在还记得即使生日那天下暴雨，爸也会抱着我在海岸走一圈。。”  
“我很抱歉，亚瑟。”  
亚特兰娜手足无措地看着至亲骨肉，眼眶渐渐红了。亚瑟抱住她，轻轻吻在她发间。  
“我想您留下。”  
“对不起，还要你们再等我半年直到任期结束。”  
亚瑟闻言抓着母亲的肩膀低头凝视她湛蓝的双眼：“继承人是？”  
亚特兰娜摇摇头：“那是长老们商讨后才能决定的，我无权过问。”  
他想起匆匆逃窜的奥姆，是怕与亚特兰娜撞面还是不知道今后怎样与自己相处索性离开，或者是回去为王位准备，这些自己一无所知。  
“怎么了？”女王捏紧儿子的胳膊，柔声问道。  
亚瑟笑着搂紧她：“没事。”

与心心念念的母亲见过面后，他带着满身水花走上沙滩而后转身远眺蔚蓝汪洋。  
夜幕初降，父子两人坐在屋外的木桌旁吃着奶油蛋糕。汤姆很想问问儿子奥姆的事，看到对方脸色不佳后便放弃了。  
“妈说半年后回来，”亚瑟叼着那个塑料叉子仰在靠背上，“但是他可能不会回来了。”  
汤姆推开蛋糕盒子提了一打啤酒放到桌上：“他会的。”

亚瑟走在缭绕的晨雾中，预备结束夜间巡视工作。他忽然很想再去那块与奥姆初遇的礁石看看。男人走下乱石堆，隐隐听到了一阵若有似无的轻声吟唱。他拨开低矮的灌木丛看到奥姆趴在礁石上心情不错地哼着歌。  
“我发情了。”人鱼笑得很甜，两颗尖齿抵在下唇。  
亚瑟俯身捏住他下巴：“我怕被借完种就没命了。”  
“你不试试怎么知道呢？”

他抱着被操到脱力晕厥的人鱼走回家时看到正一起打理花园的父母。亚特兰娜瞥见亚瑟怀中人露出的半张脸难以置信儿子竟然跟亚特兰蒂斯的新国王搞到了一起。  
“妈，你要当祖母了。”  
汤姆提着花锄看着满脸傻笑的儿子不知道该不该告诉他人鱼孕期性情大变的苦涩事实。  
END


End file.
